


Coming Home

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Era, Light Angst, One Shot, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: As the Battle of Hogwarts raged on, can Harry and Pansy ever get their happy ending.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Coming Home

The battle raged on around them. Spells were flying in all directions from both sides lighting up the sky like fireworks. Inside the Slytherin Common Room, Pansy sat motionless as she heard shouts and screams coming from above. She screamed loudly when the ghostly pale body of a Death Eater who was missing half their face floated down into the depths of the Black Lake as their remaining hand slid down the glass.

Suddenly, everything turned eerily silent. Every Slytherin looked at the other with the same panicked expression on their faces. Jumping to her feet, Pansy tore out of the common room. It was over. It was finally over. Skulking down the corridors, the rough stone against her back with her wand in her hand, she looked about her prepared for a blitz attack just in case Potter had been unsuccessful in his mission. 

Pansy finally made it to the Great Hall without getting into any duels. All around her, people were huddled in groups, tears streaming down their faces. Some were receiving medical attention for minor bruises and superficial cuts from some of the older students and professors. Pansy had one goal and that was to see him again. She exhaled loudly when she saw that he was still breathing. Still alive. Pansy wasn't expecting the warmest of welcomes, especially after her outburst earlier that evening. 

All eyes were on her. Some even brandished their wands defensively as though she was about to go throwing unforgivables. Swallowing, Pansy smoothed down her skirt as she approached him. They had their back to her, head bent in sorrow. Her eyes caught the sight of bodies laid in a row covered in white sheets out of respect and it made her falter. Pansy blinked rapidly to disperse the tears that had formed in her eyes, cursing to herself when one rolled down her cheek. Showing emotion in public was not the Slytherin way.

Pansy cleared her throat and squared her shoulders, her head held high challenging the onlookers to react. One sixth year Ravenclaw hissed in her direction, burning hatred in their eyes. She sneered in response, looking them up and down as she passed.

Finally, the lone figure turned and their eyes met. Pansy's effortless confidence crumbled and she gave him a weak smile. He frowned and went to turn away but she got to him first, her hand latching onto his sleeve. She looked up into his dirt and blood-streaked face, searching for a sign that things were okay. That they were okay.

"I was scared. This past year has been...eventful and in all honesty, seeing you again threw me off guard," Pansy explained as she attempted to convey just how sorry she was.

He sighed and cupped her cheek affectionately. A few people gasped in surprise, their eyes wide and mouths open.

"I know. I understand. I do," He replied running his thumb across her bottom lip. Pansy's eyes closed and the corner of her mouth twitched in amusement.

"What the fuck is going on? Get away from him, you bitch!" Ginny yelled as she jammed her wand into Pansy's neck as her hazel eyes blazed with anger.

Pansy reacted quickly, her own wand pressing into the red head's stomach. Ginny dropped her wand and growled as she grabbed Pansy's hair and yanked it. Pansy screamed in shock. Her right hand smacked across Ginny's face hard leaving an angry red welt behind. Ginny continued to pull at Pansy's hair dragging the Slytherin to the ground. Pansy clawed at Ginny's eyes with one hand with her teeth bared as she grabbed fistfuls of ginger hair and pulled it out from the root.

"Get your hands off me!" Pansy screamed loudly as she flipped them both over to gain control. 

"He's mine! He loves me! You tried to hand him over to Voldemort!" Ginny growled as she tried to dislodge the Slytherin witch.

Strong muscular arms wound their way around Pansy's petite waist and lifted her off Ginny. "That's enough! What the hell is wrong with you? We are not together. We haven't been together since Dumbeldore's funeral!" Harry said, incredibly disappointed at Ginny's behaviour as he struggled to contain the angry, wriggling witch who was still trying to launch herself at Ron's sister.

"You promised! You promised that when this was all over we'd get back together," Ginny sobbed as she wiped her bloody lip on her sleeve.

The entire hall watched the scene too tired to intervene. Harry hoisted Pansy up over his shoulder despite her screaming and looked at Ginny with a deadpan expression. 

"I never promised you that. Pansy and I are together. It happened over the summer. I'm sorry Ginny," Harry replied looking guilty at the knowledge that he had hurt her.

"Yeah, that's right, bitch! He's mine. So why don't you run along and play in your sandpit?" Pansy taunted in a mocking tone. She shrieked in surprise when Harry smacked her firmly on the arse.

Ginny fled from the room sobbing as her loud footsteps echoed loudly. Hermione gave him a weak smile before she hurried after her friend. McGonagall walked over lips pursed in confusion at the way Harry had effortlessly manhandled the Slytherin witch.

"Was that wise, Potter?" She asked as she tucked a loose strand of her greying hair behind her ear. Harry gave her a small smile whilst Pansy peered around him so she could see.

"Wise? That bitch nearly pulled my hair out!" Pansy exclaimed as she seethe angrily. McGonagall snorted in amusement walking away as her prescence was needed elsewhere. 

Harry turned on his heel and clambered down the steps that led to the small room that fed off the Great Hall and walked in. Pansy took great pleasure in digging her nails into his back. He slammed the door shut before he dropped her onto the floor an unreadable expressionon his face. Pansy screamed and beat her fists on the carpet in anger at having been so carelessly dumped before getting to her feet. She stormed up to him and slapped him across his chest as she tilted her head back so she could look into his face properly, her eyes flashing with a mixture of desire and burning rage. 

"Where were we?" Harry queried as he bent down to wrap his arms around her, one hand on her waist and the other buried in her messy hair before he kissed her soundly.

Pansy melted into him with a satisfied smile on her face, as she pushed up onto the tips of her toes to try and even out the height difference. Harry's hands slid down to cup her arse before moving to her waist. He lifted her up with ease until her thighs rested on his shoulders. His long fingers pushed up her skirt as he backed them into the nearest wall. Pansy giggled in delight as he pressed a kiss to her cotton-covered pussy. 

Harry pulled her knickers to the side and licked his lips in anticipation. When he finally stroked his tongue across her slit Pansy practically purred with pleasure. Her hands fisted in his hair as he slowly explored her folds. Her breath hitched and she let out a long breathy moan as his lips wrapped around her now aching clit and sucked slowly. Harry moaned in response, as she became soaked with her juice that dripped down his chin. He ate her pussy, slowly as his tongue lapped at her entrance before penetrating her with practised ease. Pansy panted and moaned as she began to writhe and buck her hips rocked against his mouth. 

Pansy scowled when he stopped and looked up at her. Harry gave wicked smiled as his usually bright green eyes were almost black with lust. He pulled back from the wall slightly and relaxed his hold on her body causing her to drop quickly to his waist making her gasp. He caught her just in time and spun her around so her pert breasts were pressed up against the smooth stone. 

After quickly unbuttoning his jeans and freeing his straining cock, he lifted her hips until her feet were completely off the floor and slid into her hot, wet channel. Pansy cried out with pleasure. Harry's head was thrown back as he moaned loudly as her slick wet heat engulfed him. Pansy gripped the wall in front of her as he slowly withdrew before sinking back in. Harry repeated this slow exploration of her body until Pansy was dripping with need . 

"I am going to give you blue balls for a month," Pansy growled in irritation as she wiggled her hips seductively in an attempt to get him to fuck her how she eanted. Her cheeks were flushed with arousal which Harry always found to be adorable. His hips snapped forward making Pansy moan as he thrusted deep inside her.

"Harder, Harry...Harder," Pansy demanded as he quickened his pace and slammed into her with wild abandon. Pansy felt white-hot heat pool in her stomach. Pansy's entire body spasmed and shook as she screamed out as she came.

Her walls gripped Harry's cock tightly, fluttering around him and making him moan aloud. Harry quickly followed suit. His cock pulsed rapidly as he filled her with his seed. Pansy's body continued to tremble as she came down from her high. Harry pulled out slowly and Pansy felt his cum drip out of her pussy and slide down her thigh.

"You can put me down now, Harry," Pansy said her voice hoarse from their rough fuck. Harry helped her to her feet and kissed the top of her head.

Snuggling up against his chest Pansy sobbed softly. Relief flooded through her veins at the notion that Voldemort was truly dead, and that she loved this man with every fibre of her being.

Later that night, Pansy watched Harry as he was sitting on the floor in Grimmauld Place drinking from a bottle of Firewhisky, as he flicked through the large photo album Hagrid had given him many years ago. Pansy padded into the room wearing one of Harry's old Quidditch jerseys. The bright red and gold item swamped her tiny frame giving her the illusion of a little girl playing dress-up. She climbed onto the couch and settled behind him.

"Will you tell me about them?" Pansy asked as a photograph of James and Lily Potter dancing under the stars looked up at her with bright, happy smiles on their faces. Harry drank deeply from the bottle as he sighed loudly.

"There's not much to tell. My mum was brilliant at Charms. She and my dad hated each other for years until they finally got together. Dad was...he was amazing. He was really gifted at Transfiguration. He even became an illegal animagus to help Remus during the Full Moon during their fifth year. Sirius once told me that Dad knew from the moment he saw my mum that he was going to marry her," Harry informed her with a voice thick with emotion as he took another long drink.

Pansy ran her fingers through his hair before lightly pressing her fingers against his temples massaging them gently. Harry's head fell back and he moaned softly. She pressed soft kisses across his forehead as she watched the tension fall from his face.

"Do you think they would have liked me?" Pansy queried as she experienced a moment of uncertainty. 

Harry's eyes opened and he looked up at her for a moment through thick black lashes. He halted her fingers and wrapped his hands around them protectively.

"Yes. They would have loved you," Harry said honestly, as he kissed the palm of her right hand.

"How could they not? I'm adorable," Pansy replied brightly bending over to press a kiss to his lips.

"An adorable little gremlin, perhaps," Harry commented with a goofy grin when Pansy flicked his ear in retaliation. 

Pansy climbed off the sofa and onto Harry's lap. Even in this position, the height difference between them was obvious in the way Harry's entire body was able to embrace her. 

"Come on my little imp, bedtime," Harry said softly as Pansy attempted to burrow even further into his warmth. Pansy shook her head in defiance. "I'm comfy here".

Harry grinned as her legs wrapped around his waist. Harry her to him as he stood. He swayed slightly as the alcohol he had consumed affected his balance and collapsed heavily onto the couch. Pansy adjusted her position until her head was tucked up under his chin. 

She yawned softly as her eyes fluttered closed. Harry ran his fingers through her soft hair as her breathing deepened and she let out a soft purr of contentment. He lay in the semi darkness listening to her sleep with a lazy smile on his lips. Being here just two of them really did feel like coming home.


End file.
